Organic
by lamentomori
Summary: Daniel throws a little temper tantrum, and then works hard to make it up to Kane. Warnings: Slash (Kane/Daniel Bryan), Smut - sequel to Prom Night


_Warnings: Slash (Kane/Daniel Bryan), Smut - sequel to Prom Night_

* * *

Arguments are one unavoidable facet of having a relationship with a man like Daniel. After the _prom_ a few weeks ago, things had gone smoothly, but the fact Daniel is an argumentative little shit raised its ugly head once more all too soon. Hummus is hummus, at least as far as Kane is concerned, but Daniel will only eat the _right_ kind of hummus - organic, handmade, from the Farmer's Market on every second Sunday. The wrong kind of hummus leads to Daniel throwing the tub at Kane's head, and storming off, their pet dog on hot on his heels.

Kane stood staring at the recently slammed door, wondering what the hell just happened. He supposes he shouldn't be surprised, Daniel is prone to random outbursts, but over hummus is a new one. He shakes his head, and finishes putting the groceries away. Daniel will come home when he calms down, and Kane has a stack of homework that needs marking.

Hours later, with no sign of Daniel, Kane decides to chance a nap. He's not usually a big napper, but they'd been out last night, and he always feels tired when he's got a hangover. He draws the bedroom curtains, and settles down, setting his phone's alarm to go off in just over an hour.

Kane wakes up needing to sneeze. His nose is itchy, and tries to rub at it with a hand only to find his hands aren't moving. He opens his eyes, and is greeted by Daniel's grinning face.

"I was a jerk." He laughs, flicking Kane's nose with the feather in his hand once more. Kane doesn't respond, levelling Daniel with a blank, unimpressed look. "I suppose I deserve the silent treatment." Daniel leans forward, and presses a quick kiss to Kane's lips. He hops off the bed, and for the first time since he's awoken, Kane notices he can't move. He tuns his head, and sees that his wrists have been tied to the the slats of the headboard. He wonders just how long a nap he'd had. He'd only meant to sleep for an hour at most to let Daniel cool down before calling him, and telling him to come home.

"What time is it?" Kane asks, turning from his observation of the scarf tied around his right wrist to look for Daniel. He's not there though, and Kane shakes his head, wondering what's going on.

"Time? It's like after three." Daniel wanders back into the room, and starts stripping. "I was just popping the pup in her den so she doesn't disturb us." He grins, and then straddles Kane's thighs. "I figured I should make it up to you for being so..."

" _Bratty?_ " Kane laughs, bucking his hips up. Daniel pouts at him, and shifts back. His hands splay on Kane's bare chest. He'd decided to nap in nothing more than some old sweat pants, and that decision seems like an incredibly good one, when Daniel slides the pants down Kane's legs.

"It's not the word I'd use, but I suppose it's accurate enough." Daniel shifts further back, and starts suckling on the head of Kane's cock. Kane's instinct is to tangle his fingers in Daniel's messy hair, but his wrists are bound, stopping that impulse. He instead bucks his hips once more, making Daniel pull back, that pout on his lips once more. "Stay still." He chides, and returns to sucking on Kane's cock. He groans frustratedly, hearing Daniel make what is probably a chuckle around his cock. When he moves away from Kane's cock, it's hard and shining with saliva. Daniel leans up over Kane, and grabs a condom packet, and a bottle of lube from the night-stand. He preps himself quicker, and more out of Kane's line of sight, than he likes, but there's no sense in complaining. Before too long, Daniel's rolling the condom down Kane's cock, and settling over it, his asshole lined up with Kane's erection. He slides down slowly, grinning when Kane groans in pleasure as Daniel's tight body engulfs his cock.

"This is you making it up to me?" Kane grumbles as Daniel's ass muscles ripple around his cock. "Tying me up, and torturing me hardly count as making it up, Dan." His hands tighten around the scarves, tugging on them. He knows that he could probably slip his wrists free, but Daniel has gone to all the trouble of restraining him, so breaking free would be rude. Daniel's moving slowly, his body raising, and lowering at a steady pace that's more tantalising than anything else. If Kane were in charge the pace would be faster, more punishing, but that might be the point. This is an apology for being ill-tempered, not a reprimand for it. Daniel's hands dance over Kane's chest, his fingers teasing Kane's nipples, his eyes gazing down at him, filled with love.

"I'm sorry I lose my temper so much." He offers, speeding up slightly. He reaches up, and unties the scarves, but all Kane does is rest his hands on Daniel's hips. This is Daniel's show, and Kane decides he won't interfere with what he has planned. "One of the reasons I was out so long is that I was making an appointment." He grins, and Kane raises an eyebrow, his hands tightening on Daniel's hips. "I'm going to see a therapist about my temper... I was talking to Mr Saxton-"

"The School Counsellor?" Kane asks surprised. He didn't think Daniel was that aware of his anger issues, but apparently he is, and has actually been seeking help for it. The whole thing makes Kane feel unreasonably proud of his lover. "I'm proud of you." He mutters softly, and moves one hand from Daniel's hips to his cheek, stroking just under his eye, one of the few places on Daniel's face that isn't covered by his beard. Daniel beams at him, and speeds up again, his pace matching the one Kane would be setting, if he was in charge. Kane reaches for Daniel's cock, stroking it in time. If there was more conversation to be had, it's lost to the intensity of their love-making.

"I wanna change positions." Daniel pants out suddenly, and lifts himself from Kane's cock. He flops onto his back, and Kane is quickly between his legs, lining his cock up with Daniel's asshole once more. He buries himself to the hilt, and sets the sort of hard, fast pace they both enjoy the most. Daniel's legs wrap around Kane's thick waist, his arms around Kane's neck, and his lips seek out Kane's claiming a fierce kiss. Kane breaks the kiss to bury his face against Daniel's neck, focusing on keeping his thrusts steady, and fast. Daniel's managed to work a hand between them, and is frantically trying to match Kane's speed as he strokes his cock. Kane comes first, his release washing over him, making him give a few more weak thrusts into Daniel's warm, welcoming hole. When he's done, he tries to move, but Daniel doesn't unwrap his legs from around him. Instead, Daniel tightens his grip, and comes with a loud gasp. As he comes down from his high, the hold his legs have on Kane's waist let up, and he pulls out, then flops onto his back, smiling stupidly over at Daniel.

"So... When is your first counselling session?" Kane tugs Daniel over to him, and presses a kiss to his sweaty hair.

"Uh... Next week." Daniel mutters, and leans up to press a kiss to Kane's chin. "So... This is gonna be a weird question." He sits up, blushing slightly. "Booking my appointment was only _one_ of the reasons I was gone so long." He carefully removes the used condom from Kane's cock, knots it, then holds it up. "This is the other reason." He smiles awkwardly, and tosses the used condom into the trash.

"A condom?" Kane sits up too, and regards Daniel oddly. He's certain they had condoms in the drawer, there was no need for Daniel to buy new ones, unless... "Daniel... Did you manage to find organic condoms?"

* * *

 _This is nothing more than a little bit of smutty fluff in honour of the Kane Appreciation Day over on Tumblr. I hope you enjoyed it, if you did lemme know! :3_


End file.
